1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tooth cleaning tools and more particularly pertains to a new tooth and gum cleaning tool for cleaning teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tooth cleaning tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tooth cleaning tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,425; U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,190; U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,750; U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,820; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,445; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,041.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tooth and gum cleaning tool. The inventive device includes an elongate handle portion having first and second ends. A sponge portion is coupled to said first end of said handle portion. The sponge portion has an engaging face and a back face opposite the engaging face. The engaging face has a plurality of uniformly spaced ridges extending from it.
In these respects, the tooth and gum cleaning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning teeth and gums.